


Keep Your Day Job

by ScarletCorvid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCorvid/pseuds/ScarletCorvid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jose Chung can write a novel about an X-File, why can't Mulder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Day Job

The first sight that greeted Scully as she walked into the X-Files office was Mulder behind the typewriter. Usually it sat abandoned in the corner, the paperwork they had to file with the Bureau increasingly being done by computer. Today, however, it was front and center on the desk. Her partner was gazing intently at a single sheet of paper, gnawing on a sunflower seed. It wasn't uncommon to find him deep in thought, but staring at a blank page was a behavior she'd not seen so far.

"New case, Mulder?" Scully asked carefully.

"Huh?" Mulder blinked several times. Hazel eyes lifted up to hers, a sheepish little smile crossing his handsome face. He looked like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I was just writing."

"Writing?" 

"Well, I was thinking," He paused a moment to crunch down on a sunflower seed. "If Jose Chung can make a novel out of one of our cases, why couldn't I?" 

"Because he's a writer and you're an FBI agent?" Scully suggested as gently. Of all the extreme possibilities he'd run by her over the years, this one wasn't that extreme. However, it wasn't much of a possibility either.

"Oh yeah?" Mulder cranked the paper out of the typewriter and handed it to her. "What do you think?" 

"As the dancers spun and weaved around the fire, their chanted prayers rose to the heavens on the fragrant smoke." Scully read the single sentence out loud, nodding slightly. "Not bad." 

"Not bad?" Mulder frowned. "That's it?"

"Well...it's sort of an abstract sentence."

"It's the first sentence." He pointed out, tapping the paper lightly. "The next few sentences will make it sound better." 

"Then where are the next few sentences?" Scully rose a skeptical eyebrow. 

"The thing is..." Mulder sighed. "It really is hard to write a novel."

"Especially when you haven't written anything but FBI case reports for the past ten years." Scully smirked, settling herself on the edge of the desk. "Face it Mulder, you better keep your day job."


End file.
